Dilgar-Krieg
Der Dilgar-Krieg hat von 2230 bis 2232 angedauert. Während dieses Krieges ist auch die Menschheit darin verwickelt gewesen und hat schließlich interveniert, in der Hoffnung, weitere Einflusssphären zu gewinnen. Schließlich ist es gelungen, die Dilgar zu besiegen und sie in ihr Heimatsystem zurückzudrängen. Hintergrund Während des frühen 23. Jahrhunderts kontrolliert die Centauri-Republik ein sehr ausgedehntes Reich. Als die Centauri schließlich der Korruption und Dekadenz anheim fallen, beginnt dieses Reich langsam zu verfallen und das Militär der Centauri zieht sich allmählich aus weiten Bereichen ihrer Machtsphäre zurück. Innerhalb dieser Phase beginnen die Dilgar auf den Plan zu treten um das entstandene Machtvakuum ihrerseits auszufüllen. Die Dilgar ihrerseits sind eine xenophobe Spezies, die so gut wie keine Akzeptanz gegenüber anderen Spezies aufbringen. Einerseits technologisch nicht so hochstehend, wie die Minbari oder Centauri, besitzen die Dilgar eine Technik, die höher entwickelt ist, als die der meisten anderen, zu diesem Zeitpunkt bekannten, Spezies. Während sich die Centauri zu Beginn des 23. Jahrhunderts langsam aus den Tiefen des Weltalls zurückziehen, vergrößern die Dilgar kontinuierlich ihr Imperium indem sie Welten, die vormals zur Centauri-Republik gehört haben, erobern, oder schlicht annektieren. In den 2220ern finden die Dilgar heraus, dass sich ihre Heimatsonne im Anfangsstadium einer werdenden Supernova befindet, was im weiteren Verlauf die völlige Zerstörung ihrer Heimat bedeuten wird. Um das Überleben ihrer Spezies zu gewährleisten, forcieren die Dilgar ihre Anstrengungen, andere Welten zu unterjochen und für sich in Besitz zu nehmen. Die dramatische Entwicklung ihrer Heimatsonne zwingt die Dilgar, die sich ohnehin bereits als rücksichtslose und brutale Kriegsgegner bewährt haben, auch den Rest von Moral zu vergessen um sich selbst retten zu können. In dem festen Glauben daran, dass alle Nicht-Dilgar nichts mehr darstellen als potenzielle Sklaven, beginnen die Dilgar, rücksichtslos Außenposten weiterer Spezies anzugreifen und zu zerstören. Invasion der Dilgar Um das Jahr 2228 führen die Gerüchte einer großangelegten Dilgar-Invasion zur Gründung der Liga der blockfreien Welten. Im Jahr 2230 schließlich bewahrheitet sich diese Befürchtung, als die Dilgar zahlreiche Welten der Liga offen angreifen, inklusive einiger Außenposten der Narn und der Drazi. Trotz der Vereinigung ihrer Streitkräfte führen die Welten der Liga einen aussichtslosen Kampf in dem sie mehr und mehr unterliegen. Die Taktik der Dilgar in diesem Krieg ist äußerst brutal und beinhaltet die Vernichtung ganzer Welten der Liga, sowie verwerfliche medizinische, sowie biologische Experimente an den Einwohnern dieser Welten. Eine Welt der Liga nach der anderen unterliegt den Dilgar und die Kämpfe führen zu massiven Verlusten auf Seiten der Liga. Die immer verzweifelteren Völker der Liga wenden sich schließlich an die Großmächte der Galaxis um sie um Hilfe in ihrem aussichtslosen Kampf gegen die Dilgar zu bitten. Doch selbst die Narn-Flotte ist nicht in der Lage den Vormarsch der Dilgar zu stoppen und die Narn-Kolonie auf Halax VII wird von den Dilgar erobert. Als massive Narn-Verbände dieses System später zurückerobern wird bekannt, dass die "Meisterin der Kriegskunst", Jha´Dur, grausame Experimente an der zivilen Narn-Bevölkerung durchgeführt, indem sie die Einwohner mit einem Erreger infiziert, hat, an dem beinahe alle Kolonisten zugrunde gegangen sind. Nach dieser Attacke entsenden die Narn, die weitere Konflikte mit dieser brutalen Spezies vermeiden wollen, eine Delegation zur Heimatwelt der Dilgar um mit ihnen einen separaten Friedensvertrag auszuhandeln. Die ersten beiden Narn-Botschafter werden von den Dilgar zu verwerflichen Experimenten missbraucht. Erst dem dritten Narn-Botschafter, der zu den Dilgar entsandt wird, wird erlaubt zu leben und schließlich diplomatische Beziehungen mit dem Dilgar-Imperium aufzunehmen. Zeitgleich greift im Tyree-System eine Flotte der Liga, gemeinsam mit einigen Narn-Kreuzern, eine Kriegsflotte der Dilgar an. Die Verluste auf Seiten der kombinierten Liga-Narn-Flotte sind gewaltig. Als die alliierten Streitkräfte bereits am Rande der völligen Vernichtung stehen, bricht im letzten Moment eine Flotte von Kriegsschiffen der Erd-Allianz aus dem Hyperraum hervor und greift in den Kampf ein, was später als "Omega-Ereignis" in die Geschichte eingehen wird. Mit dieser überraschenden Unterstützung von Seiten der Erde, kommt es zum ersten großen Sieg der Alliierten, in dem seit fast einem Jahr andauernden Konflikt mit den Dilgar. Die Erd-Allianz interveniert Zu Beginn des Dilgar-Krieges ist die Erd-Allianz nur eine galaktische Macht unter vielen, die über die Sprungtor-Technologie verfügt, die sie von den Centauri erhalten hat. Im Jahr 2230 entschließt sich die Erde dazu, im Dilgar-Krieg, auf Seiten der Liga der blockfreien Welten zu intervenieren. Anfangs sind die Motive der Erd Allianz dafür lediglich die gewesen, sich einen Namen als "Galaktischer Spieler" im Chor der Interstellaren Großmächte zu verschaffen. Später jedoch, nachdem sich Soldaten und Piloten der Menschen, aus erster Hand von den Brutalitäten und Kriegsverbrechen der Dilgar ein Bild verschafft haben, sieht die Erd-Allianz, wie amoralisch und verwerflich die Dilgar sind. Ab dieser Zeit gibt es, neben der ursprünglichen Intention für diesen Krieg, auch einen klar definierten, rationalen Grund für die Menschen, in diesem Krieg gegen die Dilgar zu kämpfen. Als Rache für das Eingreifen der Menschen in diesem Krieg entsenden die Dilgar eine große Angriffsflotte gegen die menschliche Orion-Kolonie, deren Ziel es ist, die Kolonie völlig zu vernichten um die Menschheit zum Austritt aus den Kämpfen zu bewegen. Zu diesem Zeitpunkt haben die Dilgar jedoch keine Kenntnis davon gehabt, dass ihre Kommunikationskanäle, vom Geheimdienst der Erdstreitkräfte nicht nur abgehört, sondern auch dechiffriert worden sind. Als die Flotte der Dilgar aus dem Hyperraum hervorbricht, überzeugt davon auf nur sehr geringen Widerstand zu stoßen, stehen sie plötzlich einer überlegenen Flotte aus Erd-Kreuzern und Starfury-Jägern gegenüber. Von der Flotte der Erdstreitkräfte überwältigt, macht sich die Dilgar-Flotte daran, sich hastig aus dem System zurückzuziehen. Im Jahr 2231 werden die Planeten Tirolus, Comac-4 und Malax von den Dilgar zerstört. Nichtsdestotrotz stellt der Eintritt der Erde in den Krieg den Wendepunkt des Dilgar-Krieges dar. Unterstützt von den Flotten der Erdstreitkräfte gelingt es den Welten der Liga endlich, die Dilgar aus ihren Einflussbreichen zu vertreiben, und sie in ihr Heimatsystem zurückzudrängen. Die finale Schlacht in diesem Krieg ist die Schlacht von Balos im Jahr 2232. Nachdem diese Schlacht für die Dilgar mit einer empfindlichen Niederlage endet sehen sich die Dilgar gezwungen zu kapitulieren. Alle "Meister der Kriegskunst" werden gefangengenommen und für ihre Verbrechen unter Anklage gestellt, mit Ausnahme von Jha'dur, die während der Gefechte über Balos entkommen kann. Als Teil der Kapitulationsbedingungen müssen die Dilgar zustimmen, dass ihr Hyperraumsprungtor von Kriegsschiffen der Erde kontrolliert bzw. für eventuelle Durchflüge von Dilgar-Schiffen gesperrt wird. Dies setzt die Dilgar in ihrem Heimatsystem fest. Kurz nach dem Ende des Krieges verwandelt sich die Sonne des Dilgar-Heimatsystems zur Supernova, zerstört die Heimatwelt der Dilgar und löscht somit die gesamte Spezies aus. Unbemerkt von der Erd Allianz und der Liga überlebt jedoch eine einzelne Dilgar: die "Meisterin der Kriegskunst" Jha'dur, auch "Todesbringerin" genannt; die vielleicht berüchtigste Anführerin im Dilgar-Krieg. Nachwirkungen Eine der unmittelbaren Folgen des Dilgar-Krieges ist, dass die Erd-Allianz zur galaktischen Großmacht aufsteigt. Die Welten der Liga sehen die Menschen fortan zudem als ihre Beschützer und Förderer an. Der gewonnene Krieg schürt jedoch auch ebenfalls bei den politischen und militärischen Führern der Erde den Irrglauben, dass sie in der Lage sind jede außerirdische Rasse besiegen zu können. Der Sieg über die technologisch fortschrittlichen Dilgar gibt der Erd-Allianz ein verzerrtes Bild ihrer tatsächlichen militärischen Möglichkeiten, was später, nachdem der Erd-Minbari-Krieg ausgebrochen ist, fatale Folgen hat. Quellen * Film: Der erste Schritt * Episode: Die Todesbringerin * Episode: 36 Stunden auf Babylon 5 * Other Voices Vol 3 - Babylon 5 Alien Guide * David Bassom - The A to Z Guide of Babylon 5 - Bantam Doubleday - ISBN 978-0-440-22385-6 Kategorie:Krieg Kategorie:Dilgar Kategorie:Erd-Allianz